


Surf's up

by Badwhalenikki, Space_Mouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Surfer Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/pseuds/Space_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk knows how she feels so WHY just WHY would he tell Lance to help her surf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/gifts).



> Kisses to Space_mouse for the prompt and permission to post!  
> Love ya!

This was dumb, why was she still here? Pidge groaned curling her toes deeper into the sand to hide them from the sun. It was a few hours till sunset and Lance was still out on the water. How was he not sick of it? She glanced over her book and saw him paddling out to catch the next wave. He had been at it for hours. She heard a sigh from next to her making her flinch. How did she forget Hunk was there?! She glanced over seeing Hunk grab at the sunscreen by the cooler. As he reapplied Pidge cleared her throat focusing hard on the words in her book. She hadn’t even gotten past page 15 the whole day. Stupid beach, making difficult.

She wanted to stay at the guest room and wait until tomorrow to explore the island with Hunk. It was his home town and he had the whole week planed. But Coran had miscalculated the drive time and they got here a day early… How did he managed to pull that off, Pidge had no idea, but to the rest of the crew it meant beach day. Shiro and Allura made Coran pull over at a store and they loaded up on supplies. Umbrella's, snacks, drinks, towels, chairs; Keith bought a boogie board, Lance a wetsuit, Pidge just wanted a hat. 

When the got to Hunk’s home that’s when she realized there was no avoiding beach day. Lance had his own surfboard stashed in hunks attic and Hunk had all sorts of diving gear. It all happened so fast! Allura stole her away making her put on a bikini, which she wore clothes over while swimming anyways. Shiro and Keith had the car unloaded and reloaded and Coran had, unbeknownst to her, threw her back in the car. And now she was here… Still… She looked back up at Lance and felt her face go hot.

She should just walk home! It wasn’t far! Coran had already taken Keith home after he got stung by a jellyfish. Allura and Shiro went to the board walk and she was here with Hunk reading… Trying to read… She looked once more, prying her eyes away as she saw Lance surfing a wave. Why was it so hard to look away from him? The book flew out of her hand as Hunk gave a loud whoop.

“WIPE OUT! WOOO!” Hunk shouted laughing nudging Pidge, “You see that??”

“No…” Pidge pouted reaching for her book.

She looked back up seeing Lance recovering. He pulled himself back on the board laughing while straddling it. Once he got his balance he unzipped his wet suit letting his upper body out of it. Pidge couldn’t look away, when did he get those abs… And when did he get a v cut? Lance ran both hand through his hair flexing, Pidge threw off her glasses and tore her eyes away. What was she doing?! She had to go home!

“Lance, is coming in. Looks like he’s calling it a day.” Hunk grunted packing up.

Good! Yes! She wouldn’t be able to oogle Lance unwilling anymore!

“I can’t imagine how surfing could be that much fun.” Pidge mumbled remembering Lance’s laughter.

Hunk had her glasses in hand when he pulled them away from her reach.

“Woah, woah, woah… You don’t know how to surf, do you?” Hunk asked.

“Uh… No… I didn’t realize that should be common knowledge…” Pidge reached for her glasses.

Hunk held them away from her as he smiled, “You should get Lance to teach you!”

“How about no!” Pidge felt her cheeks tingle with the heat of her blush.

“LANCE! PIDGE DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO SURF!” Hunk shouted.

“WHAT?!” She heard Lance shout back.

She could hear him running. Oh, crow! She wasn’t ready for this nonsense. She turned seeing Lance drop his board and watched him slide on his knees to her. Pidge screeched as the sand covered her and Lance grabbed her shoulders. Pidge looked at him with a grimace that turned into embarrassment. Lance had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were wide with excitement. Pidge snapped her head away. Why did he have to look like that?! Pidge went to push him away only to feel herself die inside once her hands hit his bare chest.

“PIDGE! You have to let me teach you!” He shook her.

“You got sand all over me! And my book! I want to go home!” Pidge grumbled.

Still trying to avoid eye contact she reached for her partially buried book. Lance shifted her shoulders making her look back at him. She bit her lip as Lance gave her his puppy dog eyes.

“Please! Come on! Give me until dark! I promise if I don’t get you on one wave by then I’ll...I’ll… I won’t make puns for a whole day!”

Pidge glanced at her watch seeing it was 5:38. Sunset suppose to be around 8… 2 and a half hours… With Lance?! No, that was fine! Hunk would be with them.

“Well… A whole day without puns would be too good to pass up.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

This would be fine! Hunk would probably do most of the teaching and she wouldn’t have a chance to get flustered over Lance. Her hands were still on his chest… Pidge cleared her throat and yanked her hands away from him as he released he and cheered.

“Wooh! I promise, Pidge, you’ll love it!”

“I’ll just clean up and head home. I am getting hungry for real food.” Hunk groaned standing up dusting himself off.

WAIT! WHAT! No! This wasn’t a part of her plan! Hunk had to stay! Hunk grabbed her book pocketing it with her glasses.

“I’ll hold these for you.” Hunk smiled, “Have fun!”

TRAITOR! Pidge felt her jaw drop, as Hunk began rolling up his towel. Lance grabbed her wrist and pulled her up dragging her to his board. Pidge looked back at Hunk glaring, only to see him smiling ear-to-ear. That fein! He knew she had been watching Lance didn’t he?! This was punishment! That BAST-!

“Alright, lose the clothes.” Lance interrupted her thoughts.

“Excuse me?!” Pidge felt her whole body go limp.

“Yeah, just the bathing suit, Pidge. Any extra causes too much drag.” Lance spoke casually as he reached for his board.

Oh… That made sense… And made her situation so much worse… The swimsuit Allura got her wasn’t awfully revealing… but it was still a bikini. She pulled her shirt down more and stared at the sand.

“I don’t think that’s necessary…”

“Pidge… A whole day! No puns!” Lance smiled with his board in hand.

“Uuuuhhhhgggg! Fine! But, so help me, you make one pun tomorrow and I am ending you!”

“Deal!” Lance smiled walking to the water.

Pidge flushed as she watched him walk to the water, even his back was tone. This wasn’t fair at all… She groaned taking her shirt and shorts off throwing them at the remaining towels Hunk left behind… He didn’t clean at all! He took her stuff as blackmail and ran! Pidge muffled her scream in her hands before walking to the water. She’d be ok, her green bikini was nice, boy short bottoms and a thick stripe tie top. It was plan but that was good, nothing to draw attention to herself. Lance was holding the board in chest deep water as she approach.

Pidge sighed swimming over grabbing on to the board’s side kicking her legs lightly to stay afloat. Tomorrow’s no pun day had better be worth the torment she was going to go through. She glanced up and saw Lance staring… and blushing… What at though. Pidge knitted her eyebrows together looking behind her. There wasn’t really anyone in the water… Most of the other people were packing up getting ready to leave. Pidge looked back at Lance snapping her fingers.

“Hey, earth to Lance. You alright?”

“WUH! Yeah! Fine! Just fine!” Lance shook his head clearing his throat. “Ready?”

“Uh… Yeah I guess…” Pidge glared.

“Well, ok… First thing you learn is balance on the board! So you’re go-”

Pidge had to be imagining things. Was he avoiding looking at her? This was beyond weird.

“So when you’re ready hop on!” Lance smiled looking at her.

“Wait… Repeat that?”

* * *

 

Lance sat where the water lapped at his feet as he watched Pidge get pulled in by a small wave. He smiled as she held tight to the board on her stomach and laughed as the wave rocked her. She rolled off before she got to the shallow end. Lance had seen her do that already a few times but he still braced ready to dive in if she didn’t breach. He sighed as Pidge’s arms shot out of the water and over his board. She spat out the water and laughed. They had been at it for at least 30 minutes, it was time she learned how to pop up.

Lance nodded as he walked back into the water. Pidge paddled up to him smiling.

“Having fun?” He grabbed the board pulling it with him deeper.

“It’s not awful.” Pidge smiled.

Lance wadded out until the water hit his waist. He should teach her on land but he also knew she learned better by experience. It was going to be hard teaching her this… especially since he couldn’t look at her. Why did she have to look so… Crow! He didn’t even know! Sexy wasn’t a word he normally associated with Pidge. But damn! She was tone and fit! Her arms showed some cut and her waist was… Lance rubbed her eyes and tried to focus.

“Ok, I am going to need you to hold the board while I show you how it’s done first.”

“Sure.” She rolled off.

Pidge swam around the board to where he was. Lance did his best to not laugh as she reached for the strap around her ankle. She should have taken it off before getting off the board.

“Crow, Pidge. Here.” Lance laughed.

He knelt down letting her arm rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his own around her waist. He grabbed the strap undoing it quickly grabbing the board before it could float away. Lance looked to Pidge and blushed seeing he was still holding her… But he didn’t want to let go… He shook his head lightly grabbing her hand and placing it on the board where he wanted her to hold.

“You can reach the ground right?” Lance asked trying to get rid of his thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, now, you lay on the board like before, paddle out and what not. When you get the wave you want, you grab the sides and push then pop up.”

He jumped up and the board rocked as a small wave rolled under it. Lance gritted his teeth trying to keep his balance. He smirked at his accomplishment and looked to Pidge… She wasn’t even watching… Pouting he leaned his foot forward causing a little splash.

“Hey!” Pidge glared up at him.

“You weren’t watching!”

“I was so! I saw everything I need.” Pidge mumbled looking away again.

“Well, if that’s the case, did you like what you saw?” He winked and flexed his arms.

Pidge looked back up at him then to the oncoming waves. He saw her smile before she tilted the board making him lose his balance and fall in the water. He breached in time to she Pidge leaning on the board laughing hysterically. Lance trudged his way through the water making his way to her. He cut off her laughter by wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning over to whisper.

“Deep breath.”

“WAIT!” 

Pidge gasped as he suplexed her into the water. He rolled out from underneath her and grabbed the board. He laughed as she breached with her hair covering her face. She punched his arm making him laugh harder.

“I am glad you think this is funny…” She grumbled pushing her hair out her face.

Lance grabbed the line to the board and strapped it on his hand as he laughed.

“Pidge hold on, wait, come here.” he grabbed her waist and scooped up her legs making her cling to his arm. “Ok, take a breath.”

“LANCE, PUT M-”

He smirked as he ducked her head back in the water pulling her up a second later. Her hair was slicked back and her face was flushed.

“There we go!” Lance smile.

Pidge pushed a stream of water out of her mouth into his face, “Cow.”

Lance stood in shock still holding her in his arms. With a sigh he lifted her with all his might then threw her. Pidge poked her head out of the water flipping him off as she slowly made her way back. He smirked as she went to the other side of the board and placed herself on it. He took that as her queue to get serious… Which was good… Because he was having dangerous thoughts of just holding her. Nothing serious just… Major cuddle worthy…

But it was time to get back to business. Pidge was struggling with this part, she’d lose her balance or put her foot wrong. She was still persistent. Lance keep trying to focus on other things and not notice her and her… Awesome legs… NO! Focus, that was bad. Yes she had awesome legs but he wasn’t allowed to be a creep. He could only oogle if he had permission... After an hour she started to get the hang of it. Lance held the board at the ready as Pidge popped up nailing her footing and keeping her balance.

“YOU DID IT!” Lance threw his hands up quickly grabbing the board before she fell off.

“I did!” Pidge smiled.

Lance could feel his cheeks light up as he looked at her. Did she know what she was doing to him? Cause he didn’t even know what was going on… but he loved it.

“You’re learning to surf?” A voice came from behind Lance.

Pidge looked panicked and fell forward. Lance pushed the board away so she could land in water mostly putting out his arms to make sure she didn’t hit the bottom hard. Pidge pushed away from him looking towards the beach. Lance kept his hand on her back her back and was about to ask if she was ok when a different voice rang out.

“Can you teach us too?”

Lance looked to the new people in the water. It was 2 girls about his and Pidge age. Their string bikinis complementing their forms nicely. Lance cleared his throat at the sight. It was… Rather lovely… Pidge shifted away from his hand more making him look back to her. Her cheeks were red as she bit her lip. She bent down letting the water cover her more. Was she embarrassed? He couldn’t see why. She was just as rockin’ as the two girls in front of them if not more so. As much as he wanted to tease and flirt he sighed and smiled back at the girls.

“Sorry, ladies. I would love to help but…” Lance grabbed Pidge’s side pulling her against him, “I got my hands full at the moment.”

The girls giggled and swam away saying good-bye Lance looked seeing the sun about to set. He groaned letting his hand slip away from Pidge’s back. His time with her was almost done. Maybe he could convince her to stay with him a little longer. Or maybe he could talk her into going to the boardwalk with him. Anything to have some more time alone with her. Biting his lip he turned to Pidge seeing she had gotten on the board and was straddling it. He pulled himself up as well and faced her with a smile. He took of the top of his wetsuit and slicked back his hair before looking back to the setting sun.

“So, I know you didn’t get to test your pop-up. But we still got some light left… And to celebrate we could go to the boardwalk. They got some great bar-”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” He looked to Pidge.

Her face was red and she brushed back her hair behind her ear. “Tell those girls no… You could have shown them.”

“But I am helping you, Pidge. Plus I don’t think the could handle all this.” Lance motioned to himself.

Pidge leaned over splashing him. He grabbed her hand before she could do it again. She blushed and looked away from him but didn’t try to take her hand back. Cocking his eyebrow he laced his fingers in her and watched as her face go red.

“Pidge…” He smiled.

She looked at him and he couldn’t help but to smirk. She was trying to glare at him, trying to put up a wall she didn’t need. Lance scooted closer until their knees touched causing the board to dip on her side. Pidge grabbed his arm bracing herself.

“Lance! What are you going you’re going to tip us over!”

“I think you’re amazing.” He smirked as she whipped her head to face him.

“Wha-”

“You’re smart, funny, snarky-”

“Lance, shut up.” 

“-strong, gorgeous and you don’t seem to understand that part.”

“Stop joking.” Pidge glared.

“I wish I was!” Lance held her hand tighter and placed his hand on her hip. “Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my distance from you today?”

“Stop teas-”

“I am not joking, Pidge…” Lance leaned down towards her, “When have I ever said anything I didn’t mean?”

“I think the heat has gotten to your head.” Pidge turned away.

Lance moved his hand from her hip to her cheek he couldn’t help but to smile as she blushed furiously.

“Yeah, I guess you are that hot.”

Pidge frowned punching his arm as he laughed at his own joke. He leaned his forehead against her’s and sighed. Pidge let him take her other hand in his and they floated like that for a while. Lance pulled away to watch the sun as it dipped below the water. Lance looked back to Pidge and enjoyed her smile. With a sigh he leaned over to her as she turned. She hesitated taking her hand from his placing it on his chest. Lance stopped he watched as she processed what was happening.

Her face flushed as she took a deep breath. She let her hand fall and leaned up to him. He grabbed her waist and leaned in the rest of the way taking her lips in his. It his chest tightened as he smiled into the kiss. He stay a few more seconds pulling away. Pidge leaned up kissing him once more. She pulled away pursing her lips and brushing her hair back.

“That made it seem like you wanted more…” Lance smirked.

“Shut up…”

“Hey, I don’t mind at all!”

“I am sure you don’t.” Pidge lightly bumped his shoulder with her fist.

“I’ll do it again if you agree to go to the boardwalk with me.”

Pidge glanced at him and sighed. “I mean, I’ve already spent 2 hours alone with you, I guess I could live with a few more.”

Lance smirked as he leaned in for another kiss. This was just about as good as surfing.

“Mmmh?” He hummed as he pulled away.

“What?” Pidge pouted pulling away.

“You almost taste as salty as your attitude.”

Pidge glared at him as she grabbed the board forcing it to flip them both into the water. Lance breached the water first laughing as he pulled Pidge up and into a hug.

“That was worth it.” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
